zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Hyrule (Hyrulian Chronicles)
The Kingdom of Hyrule is the central location in The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles, the country is divided into smaller provinces such as Northern Hyrule, Southern Hyrule, Eastern and Western Hyrule with Central Hyrule taking up the middle of the country. Origins The Kingdom of Hyrule was created after the shocking aftermath of the great war back in 1945 of the old world's calendar which weapons of mass destruction destroyed the old world and allowed the survivors of the destruction to band together and form survivor groups, three of these survivor groups would become some of the greatest powers in the post-war world, such as the Belforma Clan which was led by former mercanary, Alfonse Belforma, the Amano Clan, which was led by Professor Ludger Amano, and finally the Lanvaldear Clan, which was led by former nurse, Adriana Lanvaldear. Because the state of the world was in pure chaos, all plant-life was thought to have been killed off because of the disaster and water being tainted by the waste that followed the war, many people were forced into conflicts that contiuned to go on for three years after the events of the great war. With majority of the human population wiped out, three golden lights fell from the sky and these three lights took the shape of three women, these women introduced themselves to the survivors of the war and they were the Three Golden Goddesses. The Goddesses would bring life back to the planet with reviving plant life, purifying the waters and clearing the skies for the sun to shine once more on the land. With their work complete, they instructed the three clan to unify and create a new country over the old one, this country would be called 'Hyrule' with the Lanvaldear Clan becoming the Royal Family, the Belforma Clan becoming the Royal Family's personal guard and leader of the Knights of Hyrule and the Amano Family becoming the Royal family's personal advisers and keepers of wisdom, they departed and left a golden relic behind in their wake called the Triforce, each family would be given a piece of the Triforce to safeguard for many generations to come. Rebuilding the World The rebirth of the world would come right after the foundation of Castle Town in the center of former Europe, the old castle town which was in London was forgotten and survivors from there were asked to come to the new castle town and that area would later become known as 'The Old World' but people contiuned to live there as it was Hylian Territory. To the south, the Kindgom of Hyrule also began making contact with the Gerudo people who were the survivors of the former residents there, Queen Adriana Lanvaldear the First ordered an expidition further south down the lands of the former continent of Africa but the rest of the lands were submurged underwater or were destoryed and filled with water due to the torrential downpours the area would see after the great war, only the renmants of the former Sahara Desert and the northern point of the continent was all that remained and it became the Gerudo Desert. -More to be added-